


carnations

by minbinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Break Up, Flowers, M/M, Sad Ending, carnations, jisung buys him flowers aww, minho works in a flower shop uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies
Summary: jisung buys minho flowers and minho likes that
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	carnations

minho remembered the first time jisung bought flowers for him. october 25th. the night before jisung had asked him what his favourite flower was, carnations, he had said. the next day jisung went to minho's flower shop and asked for a bouquet of carnations. minho pretended to be surprised when only two minutes after he had arrived home from work, there was a knock on his door. jisung stood behind the door and greeted minho with a "happy birthday!" before inviting himself into minho's home. 

after that, jisung constantly bought him flowers. whether it was his birthday, christmas, valentine's day, he bought him flowers.

minho remembers the last time jisung bought him flowers. february 14th. another bouquet of carnations. as usual, two minutes after minho had arrived home from work, there was a knock on his door.

minho remembers the day he realised jisung would never buy him flowers again. march 27th. two minutes after he arrived home from work, there was a knock on his door. jisung was behind the door again, but without the smile that made minho's heart flutter. and without a bouquet of carnations. jisung had told minho they needed to talk, and minho never saw him again.

until two years later, jisung walked into minho's shop. february 14th. he stared at the floor while he spoke.  
"hi, can i have a bouquet of carnations please?"


End file.
